lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Hammond
|image = File:Albert Hammond.jpg |status = Alive |birth = 1915 (age 32) |gender = Male |affiliation = Royal Marines (Formerly) Carlo Arquero Candy Edwards |location = Los Angeles |weapon = Unarmed |actor = Don Kembry |imagewidth = 275px }} is a character in L.A. Noire. He is a central character in the Vice case, "The Set Up". Biography Background A British National who fought in the Second World War as a Royal Marine Commando, and also was Royal Navy boxing champion. After the war was over, he moved to Los Angeles and continued a career in boxing with Carlo Arquero as his manager, and Candy Edwards as his girlfriend. Arquero deemed Hammond as a "washed up" fighter with his career going nowhere. Mickey Cohen would later urge Arquero to force Hammond to take a dive in his upcoming fight with Kid Galahad. Rumors of this outcome would spread causing a prize win racket, profiting off Hammond's loss in the fight. Hammond resented being used and decided to go against Arquero's wishes. Hammond placed bets on himself throughout various bookmakers, he calculated the odds and his winnings would sum up to over $11,000. Events of L.A. Noire During the fight with Kid Galahad, Hammond pretended to be losing the fight, but ultimately won with a knockout, inciting the outrage of the many spectators who lost their bets. Hammond immediately went to his locker room, climbed through the window and made a run, realizing that a hit would be placed on his head for not taking the fall. While in hiding, Hammond simply allowed Candy to take the betting slips to the bookmakers to collect his winnings. Hammond was able to covertly collect the winnings off Candy at the bus terminal but she was then murdered by Arquero. Arquero confronted Hammond at the Egyptian Theater. Hammond chastised Arquero for killing Candy and for using him. Arquero attempted to kill Hammond and take the winnings, however, Arquero was killed in a gunfight with arrival of Cole Phelps and Roy Earle. Phelps empathized with Hammond's notions of courage as a marine, hence allowed him a chance to leave L.A. with the winnings but warned him not to return for his own safety. Phelps covered Arquero's death by stating a plausible love triangle between him, Hammond and Candy. Hammond caught a boat from New York and safely returned to London. Case Appearances Vice *The Set Up Trivia *Albert Hammond shares a last name with the protagonist of the game "The Getaway", Mark Hammond. Team Bondi is made up of a lot of the same people who made "The Getaway". Albert is also played by the same actor as Mark was, Don Kembry. *Albert Hammond also shares his name with Albert Hammond, an English singer, songwriter, and record producer, and Albert Hammond Jr., the rhythm guitarist for the band, "The Strokes" and successful solo artist. It is unknown if Rockstar intended for this to happen. *Earle sometimes refers to Hammond as "Limey", which is a (often pejorative) slang nickname for the British. It was originally used to refer to sailors due to the Royal Navy practice of supplying crews with lime juice to help prevent scurvy. de:Albert Hammond es:Albert Hammond Category:Characters Category:Military